


Slave to Desire

by MagicBats



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Missionary Position, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: In which your penchant for making poor decisions works out in Jiraiya's favor.
Relationships: Jiraiya (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 395





	Slave to Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know Jiraiya is far from the fan-favorite but I like him a lot, okay? It's a curse being uncontrollably weak for old men. Press F to pay your respects. ; _ ;

The way Jiraiya’s body so greatly dwarfed yours had you squirming in eager anticipation long before he ever got your clothes off. He was massive and thick. A suffocating weight on top of you that left your head spinning in an inebriated daze. The sake you’d consumed wasn’t exactly helping matters and you arched up off the floor with a half-stifled whimper when his rough palms smoothed over your exposed tits enticingly slow. It felt like you were burning from the inside out for him, ravenous and hungry. Desperate. 

You’d known drinking with Jiraiya was dangerous. That was the only possible way to describe such a foolish decision and yet you’d done it anyway. Surely you’d be kicking yourself in the ass come morning but it was hard to care about that right now. You were so consumed by the heady, disorienting fog of lust currently blanketing your mind that you couldn’t quite recall what had convinced you to recklessly throw caution aside like this and it didn’t really seem to matter anymore. The painful truth was that you wanted him. Plain and simple. 

“You’re so soft, princess ... I think I could spend a lifetime just playing with these.” He rasped above you, noticeably less tipsy than you were despite drinking the exact same amount. You would have liked to berate him for this - for holding his liquor better, for being much bigger and thus needing far more sake to get truly drunk - but when you opened your mouth the only thing that came out was a faltering groan. 

He chuckled at the low, needy little sound you’d made, contently kneading your breasts like an overgrown cat. You twisted underneath him and tipped your head back against the floor, searching for purchase that you could use to wiggle out from underneath him. The urge to shove him down and take what you so desperately wanted was overwhelming but you were regretfully helpless under Jiraiya’s stocky build. Thoroughly pinned and at his mercy. This knowledge only seemed to stoke the fire blazing within you all the more though and you keened even as you fitfully tugged at your half discarded kimono, clumsily getting it twisted around your arms in the process. 

“Please ...” 

Humming his encouragement, Jiraiya bent close to press a sloppy wet kiss to the side of your neck. You trembled when hot breath stinking of booze fanned out across your flushed skin, tickling you like ghostly, spectral fingertips while his lips brushed against your pounding pulse. Feather-light and almost mocking. It was so terribly distracting that you didn’t immediately hear what he’d said, your muddled brain taking a prolonged moment to catch up with reality and process the hushed words a few seconds too late. 

“I love when you beg for me, you know that?” 

Whining, you pitifully bucked up into him. This only earned you another seedy laugh and a tight, pinching squeeze to your chest that had you writhing on the ground like a bitch in heat. Jiraiya was an immovable force above you though and he didn’t seem to mind how you tossed and turned underneath him, all too easily keeping your legs trapped between his knees while he hunched over your jiggling tits. You tucked your chin down to dazedly watch what he was doing, still weakly struggling under his mass even as you clutched at the kimono provided to him by the onsen. A choked moan erupted out of your wide-open mouth when he caught one of your nipples between his lips and immediately sucked on it enthusiastically enough to make your toes curl, your head spinning dizzily fast at the pressure he was exerting. 

“Ahh ... ahhhn! Jiraiya-sama! Please ...” 

Releasing the rosy bud with an audible pop, he quickly brought his hand up to replace his mouth. The pads of his fingers were worn and rough against the sensitive little bundle of nerves and you seethed when he insistently tugged at it, tweaking your nipple to such a stiff, puckered state that it actually brought tears to your eyes. 

“You want this?” He asked in a deceptively light tone that almost bordered on playful. You were no fool though and even in your drunken state, you recognized the gruff, rumbling note in his voice for what it was: lust. Carnal need in its most primal, baser form. 

“Yes!” You blurted, shaking. 

Jiraiya offered you a thick noise of approval and twisted his hand, relentlessly plucking at your hardened nipple now. “For you to want an old man like me, you must be an even dirtier girl than I’d thought ...” Shifting his weight, the Sannin pressed his groin tight to the center of your pelvis and rolled his hips forward, grinding his rigid cock against your lower belly. You jolted at the sensation of that thick, heavy protrusion rubbing along the length of your vaginal canal from the outside and your eyes started to roll back in your head, reeling at the threat of promise. “Or is that just your type?” He goaded, clearly enjoying the spectacle of your expression. “Do you always go for men who are old enough to be your father or am I just the lucky exception? Hmm?”

“S - stop!” You wailed and - much to your stark surprise - he actually listened to you and abruptly ceased moving altogether. You peered up at him with nothing short of wide-eyed incredulity, blinking owlishly. “Why did you stop?” You demanded.

Cocking his brow, he pinned you with a doubtful look. “That’s what you just told me to do.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” You huffed, secretly glad for the reprieve. It allotted you a moment to find your bearings and, fixing him with a salacious grin, you reached up to run your hands across his broad chest before tugging at the neckline of his disheveled robe. “I meant stop talking like that. You’re not _that_ old.”

Jiraiya scoffed, the corner of his mouth hitching in grudging amusement. “You really think that, don’t you?”

You giggled flusteredly and pulled at the kimono until he finally acquiesced. Slowly lowering himself down on top of you so that he was draped across your body like a comforting weighted blanket, Jiraiya steadily peered into your face for a long beat. Almost as if he was searching for something. A sign that you were too drunk to realize whose room you’d stumbled into or, perhaps, any shy uncertainty about finishing what you’d so foolishly started. You placidly peered back at him, thrumming with liquid courage as much as red hot desire. There were a million thoughts running through your cotton stuffed brain in that moment but none of them involved returning to your own bed tonight. 

“Please?” You cooed, batting your lashes playfully. “I’ve always wondered what it would feel like to have you inside me, Jiraiya-sama. You’ll use my pussy, won’t you? Or do I actually have to beg for it?” 

A deep, rumbling groan vibrated up from the pit of his stomach and it made your guts quake. You shook against him, brows furrowing when the pressure in your loins curled and tightened to the point of real discomfort; dreamily watching from just a scant few inches away as his hazy, narrowed eyes zeroed in on your delicately parted lips. The realization that he was going to kiss you made your body _ache_ for him and filled you with dread at the same time. You already felt so weak and helpless just being pinned underneath Jiraiya’s heavy frame, completely at his mercy and vulnerable. Slipping any further under his intoxicating spell seemed dangerous - perhaps more so than the decision to share a bottle with him - but he swooped down too fast for you to turn your head away.

His mouth crashed against yours so forcefully it threatened to steal the air right out of your lungs. You gasped, trembling, and those supple lips followed your lead, opening wide to slip his tongue past your teeth. Groaning at the intrusion, you screwed your eyes shut and brought your arms up to curl around his impossibly broad shoulders. Clinging to him while you kissed him back. Reveling in the tickle of his coarse, wild mane scratching your skin. It felt like you were drowning, each labored breath more compromised than the last and made all the more difficult when he languidly lapped at the back of your throat. The thought that you just might die tonight in the legendary Sannin’s arms flitted through your mind, very briefly, and then it was gone. Dissolved like sugar in warm water. 

Jiraiya was quick to pull back though, the urge to sink himself deep inside your wet, waiting body overriding any desire he might have had to draw the moment out, and you whined in disappointment. He shot a smug, wry look your way and sat upright, going back on his knees. You suddenly found yourself with the freedom of movement you’d been so desperate for just a short moment ago but the absence of his weight on top of you left you wanting. Yearning and frantic to have him crushing you again. 

You writhed, shudderingly twisting on the floor even as you rubbed your thighs together in a fruitless bid for friction and jutted your tits up into the open air at the same time. The awkward contortion of your heaving, sweat-slicked body made something in your lower back pop and you keened. “Please! Please fuck me, Jiraiya-sama ...” 

“Such an impatient little girl.” He snorted, the chiding admonishment lacking any real bite to it. Obsidian eyes twinkling with mischief, he callously observed your needy squirming as he reached down to tug at the sash around his waist. The dark blue kimono came loose with a quiet slither of fabric and he rolled his shoulders, casually shrugging out of it, and you shook so hard at the sight of his bare skin that it made your eyes vibrate in their sockets. He was just so _big_ in every sense of the word.

“O - oooh ...” 

Chuckling a heady, dark sound, Jiraiya leaned over your prone form and placed a calloused palm on your bent knee. He pushed, gently but firmly; spreading your leg apart from the other and effectively exposing your sopping core to his line of sight. A stuttering exhale puffed out of your mouth, a tremor racing down the length of your spine to pool like molten lava between your thighs. Unsteadily lifting your head, you peered over the exposed line of your own body to watch him reach for your pussy with the other hand, shaking when he brushed his knuckles across your slit. He let out a quiet breath and you whimpered at the unfortunately brief contact, valiantly suppressing a flustered sob.

“This pretty little cunt of yours is impatient too,” Jiraiya murmured approvingly. “Look how wet you already are, princess. Think you’re ready to take me?”

You erratically nodded, hungrily drinking in the sight of his wide hand working over your mound with teasingly slow passes. Just unhurriedly smearing the sticky arousal across your puffy pussy lips; touching from the very top of your slit where your labia dimpled together and straight down to mockingly brush over your puckered asshole. It was too much and not enough at the same time. As delightfully torturous as it was maddeningly exquisite and you weren’t sure how much more waiting you could endure.

“Yes ...” You whispered. Then, with more conviction, you said, “Yes! I’m ready, Jiraiya-sama! Fuck me, please. Please fuck my pussy. I need it, I need it, I need -”

“ _Shit_.” He hissed, shuddering while you continued to babble and beg for him to have his way with you. His cock jumped excitedly at the filthy things you were saying, effectively drawing your attention as it strained against the air, and you hiccuped. Practically choking on your arousal. 

You were so far gone within the all-consuming need to have him inside you - pressing down on top of you, stretching you right to the breaking point, claiming your eager cunt for himself - that you weren’t even sure what you were saying anymore. The sound of your own voice was lost under the pounding, wild rhythm of your heartbeat while you tossed your head fitfully against the tatami and arched up off the floor until your back groaned in protest. You’d never experienced such staggering heights of desire before and you weren’t sure if it was the alcohol stoking your flames or if it was simply _him_. 

Jiraiya didn’t give you enough time to contemplate the answer, grabbing your hips in a pinching grip and dragging you across the ground so you were slotted between his knees. You looked up at him as if in a stupefied daze but his attention was between your legs, those silver-white brows knitted in tense anticipation. Swallowing so hard you almost gagged, you peered down to watch him hook his hands under your knees and fold them up towards your chest. The sight of your own cunt completely exposed, defenseless and ready for the taking, made you groan helplessly into the statically charged stillness of the rented onsen room. 

You could hardly believe that this was really happening and you stared in rapt fascination as Jiraiya jutted his pelvis forward, the hard length of his cock sliding along your pussy. Coating the underside of it in your juicy slick. The sensation mixed with the visual image had you shaking like a leaf underneath him, curling your fingers into the woven mats to try and ground yourself. It was useless though. His dick was as intimidatingly thick as the rest of him and your pulse spiked dramatically when he angled his hips just right to sink the glans into your labia, barely dipping the tip of it inside your body.

Going ramrod stiff, your mouth fell open but nothing came out. Tears sprung up along your lashline and blurred your view of his smooth cockhead slowly disappearing between the meat of your glistening folds. The sear of penetration was exquisite and it made your toes curl in the air but the more of him that pushed inside you, the more resistance your squeezing passage gave him. He was too wide and girthy, stretching you more than you’d been prepared for. You drew a faltering inhale and he issued a low hiss, squeezing the underside of your knees so tight that there were sure to be bruises in the shape of his fingers come morning. 

“ _Damn_ ,” He grunted, having no choice but to pause when he was only sheathed a third of the way inside your fluttering passage. His shoulders shook with the effort of not giving in to the powerful, instinctive urge to slam his hips against your upturned ass and bury himself straight down to the hilt inside your waiting warmth. Hunching further over your trembling frame instead, Jiraiya peered down at where your bodies met and he let out a breathless bark of laughter. “I can’t believe how tight you are, princess ... are you sure you’re not a virgin?”

You let out some frazzled, half-broken sound of intense pleasure. Entirely incomprehensible. You couldn’t seem to think straight anymore and it took everything you had not to cry out even as you clawed at the floor, chest heaving with each labored, gasping breath you drew. 

Jiraiya groaned, very faintly, and rose up a bit higher on his knees so he could lean into you, letting his weight do the work of slowly spearing you down the middle. The added pressure mingling with the burning stretch of his cock left you hissing in stricken ecstasy, your mouth hanging wide open in doped out bliss. You weakly bucked up against him, your hips pitifully moving on their own accord to take more of his dick and suck him in deeper; hungry and voracious despite your cunt aching in protest at the unprecedentedly large intrusion. You just needed more. You couldn’t get enough of that silky, rock hard appendage pushing up into your spongey inner walls at the perfect angle to leave you seeing stars and a haggard, stuttering groan rolled off your tongue when he finally settled against you a small eternity later. 

“Good god ...” He wheezed. “This just might be the tightest pussy I’ve ever had ...” 

Feeling so incredibly, satisfyingly full, you glanced up at him as if through a hazy dream. Jiraiya looked good towering over you from this angle - almost impossibly so with the apples of his tanned cheeks flushed pink from the sake as much as the euphoric pleasure of being balls deep inside a woman. You watched him bask in the squeezing heat of your body for a prolonged moment before noticeably shaking it off and peering down at your face with a look that almost bordered on reverential. He was panting slightly, just enough to tell you exactly how much this was affecting him, and you shuddered from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. 

Seeing your reaction, he smirked and experimentally rolled his hips, grinding into your drenched core. The staggering pressure within you seemed to double down and white-hot sparks erupted across your vision, blinding you for a split second. It felt like you were dangerously close to shattering into a million, fleeting pieces as you reached between your legs to unseeingly press your hands flush against the broad expanse of his pelvis. To push him away or draw him closer, you weren’t sure. Your mind was such a mess of static that you couldn’t tell what you really wanted in that moment but touching him did serve as proof that this was real. One of the three great Sannin was actually buried within you straight down to the base and this was really happening. You weren’t sure if you should laugh or cry at this unexpected turn of events. 

“Hnng ... you’re so - o big! It feels so good!” You wailed, uselessly flexing your legs. He had you so thoroughly pinned underneath him that no amount of squirming would get you out of his hold now. “Break me in half, Jiraiya-sama! P - please! Make me cum on your cock! I want you to use my pussy and fill me up! I ... I n - need it!”

“Oh,” He breathed out, sounding genuinely amused if not a bit surprised. “Those are some naughty things you’re saying right now, little girl. But I guess that proves you’re not a virgin no matter how tight this sweet pussy of yours is ...”

Jiraiya rocked into you again and your breath hitched, staring wide-eyed at the spot where your bodies were sealed together. You dug your nails into his skin, feeling the muscles in his stomach flex and tense up as he slowly angled his hips back just a fraction of an inch before shallowly thrusting forward. So horribly, wonderfully deep that it felt like he was brushing against your cervix, just this side of pleasurably uncomfortable. It left you gasping and groaning, squirming even as you clung to him. 

The coarse, curly hair under your palms tickled and scratched just the same as the unruly strands from his head had. There was some give under your fingers, his lower belly firm but soft with the barely noticeable signs of a forming pouch. It was a silent testament to his advancing age and something about it flicked a switch in your brain that made you feel wild and insatiable. The little reminders that he was many years your senior were obvious all across his body from the patchwork scars to the softening creases in his abs and even the way his chest seemed less defined than that of a man much younger than him. But he was still thick with muscle, an unrelenting force of primal, testosterone-driven need, and the physical strength he possessed truly seemed without equal when you were laying on your back spread open just for him. It was more than enough to drive you crazy and you writhed desperately when he started up a slow, even pace; gradually working himself in and out of your clenching hole to further stretch your walls and make room for his throbbing cock.

“Juh - ... Jiraiya-sama! Aaah!” 

Grunting, the Sannin slipped his hands out from under your knees and leaned forward, bracing his palms on the floor and effectively caging you in. That ridiculously long hair of his slithered forward, cascading over his shoulders and fanning out around your head like a shimmering white curtain. You keened, suddenly unable to see anything past his stocky frame as it shuddered and heaved over top of you. The driving force of his rigid length was slowly carving out a space within your body, loosening the stranglehold your cunt had on him, and as your muscles gave way he started picking up speed. Your legs trembled as they curled around his thick waist and held on, groaning when the tall tell smack of damp skin on skin rose loud and clear in the air. The accompanying wet squelch of your pussy sucking him in deep on every downward thrust only added to the lewd cacophony of noises you two were making and you brought your hands up, sliding them along his sides to squeeze the barely-there love handles he was sporting.

“Ooh! God!” You heaved, reeling when every stroke seemed to punch the oxygen right out of your lungs. “Right there ... don’t stop! You’re gonna’ make me cum!” 

Jiraiya issued a low, rumbling noise of carnal pleasure; the muscles in his stomach dancing under the skin with each rolling snap of his hips. “Such a sensitive little princess you are ... ngh!” Shoulders hunching slightly, he curled his much larger body over yours and drove into your sopping cunt faster. Harder. “Though I’ve got to say ... it feels like your pussy is trying to milk the soul right out of me the way you keep squeezing down like that. Aahn ... I don’t know how much longer I can hold back at this rate.”

Screwing your eyes shut against the brilliant starbursts of pleasure erupting behind your eyes, you shook your head. “I don’t care! I want you to cum inside me, Jiraiya-sama! Please!”

He slammed into you with a particularly sharp thrust, visibly reeling at your words as if you’d just sucker-punched him, and you screamed out in ecstasy. Wide mouth parting on a haggard, stricken groan, Jiraiya dug his fingers into the woven mats so hard that you could hear the faint sound of delicate fibers creaking under the force. His body lurched over yours, sweat beading along his temple and across his collarbone as he abruptly pulled out until just the tip remained wedged inside your aching cunt. Before you could even fully comprehend the loss, he swiveled his pelvis and drove into you with enough force that it knocked your head back against the floor. You wheezed, momentarily stunned, and he quickly took advantage of your disoriented shock to do it again.

“Is this what you wanted, baby?” He growled, punctuating his question with another sharp thrust that ripped a sobbing cry from your lips. “It must be if you’ve got the nerve to talk to me like that ...” A fourth snap of his hips had you writhing against him, your eyes rolling towards the back of your head when your cunt shuddered in warning. “Think long and hard about what you just asked me to do and then tell me if that’s still what you want.”

You twisted underneath him, digging your nails into his sides so forcefully that it was a wonder you hadn’t drawn blood yet. Your hold on him seemed to be the only thing keeping you tethered to this plane of existence though and you clutched at Jiraiya accordingly while you trembled and shook, the first roiling tremors of your impending release making you spasm on his cock. The mounting pressure bubbling over inside your body was just too much to contend with and you fitfully tossed your head back and forth, trying unsuccessfully to find the answer he wanted. Your mind felt comfortably numb and empty, a stark contrast to the dizzying sensitivity of your throbbing pussy, and you let out such an incoherent, garbled string of words that even you had no idea what you were trying to say.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” He murmured, humming doubtfully, and you tensed when Jiraiya slowly angled his hips back again. 

You just barely had enough time to suck in a straining gasp before he slammed into you straight down to the hilt. The sheer force of his thrust made something deep within you crack and break, your cunt clamping down on him so hard that it almost _hurt_. Static electricity lit up every single nerve ending in your body and you jerked, wailing uncontrollably up at the ceiling when release slammed into you with all the sudden intensity of a lightning bolt. You arched up off the floor, feeling your tits bounce and jiggle as you writhed, but you were far too caught up in the throes of blissful ecstasy to care about how you might look. There was only one thought racing through your mind in that moment and you threw your head back, shamelessly screaming for anyone in the immediate vicinity to hear.

“Pluh - please! _Please_ cum inside of me, Jiraiya-samaaa - aaah!”

Seething through his teeth, the older man surged forward and locked his arms around your quaking body even while you shook through your orgasm. He pinned you to the front of him, very nearly suffocating you under the heavy weight of his chest settling against yours, and you cried out with a renewed sense of urgency when he started humping you in earnest now. The steady, stinging smack of his balls hitting your upturned ass seemed almost deafeningly loud now, very nearly drowning out all the other sounds in the room. Your stricken bleating quickly took on a dire tinge as the suddenly vigorous tempo of his thrusts drug your shaking release well past the point of comfort until you were riding a thin line between pleasure and pain. You were just starting to think in a far off, dreamy sort of way that you couldn’t handle much more of this enthusiastic fucking when Jiraiya grunted in your ear, shuddering on top of you, and you knew he was getting close. He slammed into your squelching cunt a few more times, the pace of his hips faltering and slowing down, before ramming himself inside of you as far as he could go and stilling. 

Issuing a low, grunting animal noise that made you tremble, Jiraiya gingerly rolled his twitching body into yours while his jerking cock painted your insides white. You could feel it pumping release deep into your weakly contracting passage, the sticky warmth settling thick and heavy within you. It was only then, in the quiet aftermath when you were both struggling to come down from your mutual highs, sticky with sweat and tangled up together, that you realized the gravity of what you’d just done. It was almost like getting this out of your system had lifted the fog from your brain and, abruptly feeling more sober than you’d have liked, you numbly stared up at the ceiling. 

“Fuck.” You said at last. 

Grumbling contentedly, Jiraiya finally pushed himself up on his forearms and peered down at you with a smug look firmly in place. “We just did.” He told you with a noted hint of mischief tingeing his voice. “But if you want to go again, I’m afraid you’ll have to give me more time than that. I don’t bounce back quite as fast as I used to.” 

You sputtered and your face lit up like a firework before you could catch yourself. One of the three legendary Sannin. The perverted toad sage. The erotic novelist responsible for the popular Icha Icha series. You were stunned by your own tragic lack of foresight and your stomach nauseatingly clenched in dread. It was staggeringly hard to wrap your head around the course of events that had landed you here, sprawled out underneath him in an onsen, but the quickly cooling evidence of your illicit activities was still oozing out from your well-used cunt. There was no denying what had happened. You’d made a mistake no matter how much you’d wanted it in the heat of the moment. 

You’d never be able to look Tsunade in the eye ever again.

“Oh my god,” You groaned, bringing your hands up to cover your face. “What have I _done_?” 

“Now, now,” Jiraiya tutted chidingly. “There’s no need for all that. I might not be able to go back to back like someone your age probably could, but it’ll be up and ready for round two before you know it!” 

Lowering your shaking fingers, you gaped at him in disbelief. The older man merely grinned at you, looking like he was already thinking of how best to include this experience in his next novel, and you laughed. Not because it was funny - it was far from that - but because even when you were drowning in misery over your own poor choices, he was still somehow frustratingly charming. It was exactly what had gotten you into this mess in the first place and, heaving a sigh of defeat, you stretched languidly underneath him. 

“Do you think a blowjob would speed up the process?” 

He perked up immediately. “It certainly couldn’t hurt.” 

Giggling, you pushed at his shoulder until he acquiesced and sat up, giving you some space. Lucky for him, you weren’t the type to cry over spilled milk and you wasted no time shoving him down onto his back so you could straddle his thighs. If you’d just committed career suicide by earning a permanent spot on Tsunade’s shit list then you might as well get enough bang for your buck while you were at it.


End file.
